How Rapunzel met Pascal
by Owllover123
Summary: A year after the movie Rapunzel tells Eugene how she met Pascal. I don't own anything! Not even the photo!
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel woke up and realized what day it was. "Eugene! Wake up! It's a really important day! I need your help." She screamed at him.

He woke up. "What day is it?" He asked wide awake but his eyes still closed.

"Saturday! You know what that means?" She asked excitedly.

"The one day I get to sleep in?" He asked hopeful.

"No. Silly. What have I been excited about the whole week?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Today is my 15 year anniversary with pascal!"

"I have to get up and help you do stuff now right?"

"Yup."

The two got up and got dressed. Rapunzel let Pascal sleep in which Eugene wasn't happy about. Soon Pascal woke up and looked around for Rapunzel. He found her with Eugene just sitting on a couch and talking.

"Hey. Pascal. Happy anniversary!" Rapunzel smiled at pascal and picked him up. He made some strange growl type noises. Rapunzel responded to him.

"How do you understand what he is saying?" Eugene asked.

"Well we made up codes that he uses and I can tell what he wants to say." She smiled.

"How did you two meet anyway? 'Cause I thought you were never allowed to leave your tower." Eugene asked.

"Well that's a very long and interesting story..."

A/N: Sorry short chapter but the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Rapunzel was ten and today her "mother" was leaving her on her own for the very first time.

"Rapunzel. I'm leaving in five minutes! I'll be back in time to make dinner." Gothel called from the kitchen.

"But mom. It's morning you'll be gone all day!" Rapunzel yelled leaving her bedroom and entering the the kitchen.

"I know. I know. But I have to go. Here I made breakfast. It's on the table when you're ready to eat. I made lunch. Just a sandwich. Ham and cheese. Your favorite! I wrote you a list of chores. I want them done before I get back. I'd better go now. I love you." Gothel said running to the window and climbing down.

"Bye. I love you more!" Rapunzel said looking out the window.

"I love you most! Bye!" Gothel said then vanished.

Rapunzel looked out the window wanting to leave but knowing she couldn't. She was scared to be alone. She looked out and wished she wouldn't be alone then closed the window but left it open a little so the room could get air. She decided that she had time to play before doing chores there were only a couple anyway.

She took some paint and painted on her bedroom wall. She was a little hungry so she went to eat her breakfast that her mom had left for her but it wasn't there. There were only crumbs. "What the-" suddenly a cup fell. She turned but saw nothing.

She looked for a weapon and grabbed the first thing she saw. A frying pan. "Whoever is here I'm not afraid. You can't take my hair." She said though her tone and eyes said the opposite. She heard a little squeak and shrieked.

She started to crawl on the ground and look for whatever caused the noise. Suddenly she saw a tiny green blob and got closer. It was a frog? No not a frog it didn't look like one. "Hello. I'm Rapunzel." Rapunzel said staring at the little creature.

It squeaked a couple of times then went blue. "Um... Ok how about I ask questions and shake you head in response. The creature shook it's head 'yes'.

"Are you a frog?"

No

"Are you a lizard?"

No

"Are you a chameleon?"

Yes

"Are you alone?"

Yes

"Do you wanna live with me?"

Yes yes yes

"Okay." She giggled.

They made up codes and named him so she could understand him. They started her chores and were done in fifteen minutes so they read a book then two and three and added a few new paintings to her gallery. They played guitar and knitted and cooked. Then they had lunch and after that puzzles and darts and baking. Paper-matcha a little ballet and chess. Then pottery ventriloquy and candle making. Then they stretched, sketched and climbed. Ooh, and made a new dress. Then they brushed her hair.

"Rapunzel! I'm back!" Gothel yelled.

"Oh no! Pascal hide! She can't see you!" Rapunzel said and hid pascal behind a chair. Pascal blended with the colors.

Flashback ends.

"Wow you've known him a very long time." Eugene said.

"Yup." Rapunzel smiled and hugged Pascal. He smiled two. "Let's get the party started! C'mon!" Rapunzel yelled then ran out of the room with Pascal attached to her shoulder as always.

They all celebrated and danced all day. Then the king and queen personally thanked Pascal for becoming friends with their daughter.

The end.


End file.
